Stronger
by HarvestMoonTales
Summary: Katniss Everdeen's life has been changed forever. And she knows that it wasn't just a freak accident. Somebody did this on purpose and Katniss will find out whom. Along the way she learns to live a normal life with the help of her new friend Gale and a boy who keeps coming into her life. Katniss/Peeta AU
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1

July-19-12

2:49 PM

* * *

**September**

Mom drove me home after my first day back in high-school for grade twelve. It's been a great day, I have to say. Except when mom didn't see the crazy transport truck driver jump the median on the expressway, someplace trucks are not welcome on. And that's why I'm now in a coma—for whatever reason—in a hospital, not knowing if my mom is alive or if anyone else knows what's happened to us.

It's not like we needed this accident; normally everyone's rides in the expressway are uneventful and smooth-going. Not this one. In my coma, I feel as if I'm living a nightmare. The accident replays in my mind over and over again, which tends to beat the infinite black background on which the mare plays on.

Mom leans to scratch her knee while still holding the wheel and turns her vision slightly towards me to ask me a question: are you looking forward to your last year here in high school? and that's when I see the truck actually back up from it spot on the opposite side of the road, rev up extremely loud that you can hear and smell the rubber burn, and speed quickly, flying over the ramp-like median and slamming us down.

I had watched everything like I wasn't actually sitting in the brand new car that mom had bought last month as the start to a new school year. The car that was said to be built with high-class professional technology and designed to protect all the passengers in the car. The car definitely didn't do it's job.

No, I saw how the truck hit our car. It was like we were a soda can, the front end ramming into our front end, all of us—me and my mom—fall back against our chairs as we were tossed (our car I mean) upside down, beneath the truck.

I wasn't able to move at that time, I know that for sure, and I can't remember what happened to mom exactly. But I did see the truck driver's eyes as he stepped out of his truck, unharmed. At first his coal-black eyes shined maliciously as he tore from the scene of the crime, but for a split second I saw remorse and guilt invading them. But that wasn't enough to make me think he was sorry. And as the paramedics came and called out to me to hold on as long as I could until they rescued me, that was the last I remembered.

* * *

**December**

I hear voices suddenly and the dull hum of Christmas shows on a television. I see a faint line of light running across the holes of black and am being pulled towards the light. Seeing the light makes my eye lashes flutter and I opened them to see a white room with machinery all around.

To my right I see the television and a woman with blond hair sitting beside my bed, holding my hand rubbing it softly. Watching the television is a young teenage girl who is like a miniature of the woman beside me.

"Momma? Prim?" my voice croaks.

The woman and girl turn at my voice and tears instantly fill their eyes.

"Katniss," she says softly. Yep, that's momma. "Baby, it's so good to hear your voice and see your eyes. I've missed you so much. I'm sorry about the accident, I'll never forgive myself. Are you okay? How are you feeling honey?"

"Momma, I'm glad you're okay. Don't worry, I'm fine, and please, momma, don't blame yourself. What's happened since?" I ask, giving my mom a hug and then moving to Prim to hug her too. However when I move my waist and legs, I am stuck, so it's a bit of an awkward hug for me.

"You've missed about three months in a coma. The doctors at the hospital here have been taking good care of you. We don't know who hit you both though. The lawyer was waiting for you so that you could put your input for the search and claim against the driver. In a minute a doctor's coming to do a physical check up on you now that you're awake. Oh, Katniss, you scared me so much, I thought I would never see your silver-grey eyes ever again," Prim says to me, clinging onto my arm.

I nod and look up to see the doctor entering the room. He comes over to my bedside and introduces himself.

"Hello Katniss, I'm doctor Aurelius. I'm going to do some checking up on you to see how your limbs react from the crash, okay?" Dr. Aurelius says kindly.

At the word 'crash', I am instantly back in September watching the truck speed into us and feeling the strong uncomfortable pain.

I don't know how long I'm in this zone, but I soon hear the doctor's voice, trying to gain my attention and I zone back in.

"What's wrong?" Dr. Aurelius asks.

"N-nothing," I reply, not wanting anyone to know what happened during the accident as long as that driver walks this earth.

The doctor tests my reflexes and makes me stand up and walk around. But I don't accomplish anything. I don't feel anything in my legs whatsoever. I end up falling over, narrowly missing the chance to crack open my head on the floor.

The doctor and my mom help me up after catching me and I'm placed back on my bed.

"Doctor, why did she do that?" momma asks, holding my hand.

"Well, it seems to me, that she has been paralyzed from the accident. I also think that her being in a coma didn't help as well. I believe though, since she does have movement in her upper body that she is only paralyzed from the waist down," the doctor says.

"What?" I ask, doing a double take.

"Oh my God," momma murmurs, enveloping me in her arms.

Prim just stands there in shock.

"We will have to get you set up right away then. I'll let you and your family speak to the hospital's family councilor and they'll be able to help you with insurance costs and coping at home and at school with your new way of life. I'm sorry about this all. I wish it wasn't going to be like this, I really do," the doctor says and leaves the room quietly as my momma and Prim comfort me through our sobbing spells.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed it! The more reviews, the faster the updates! Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

July-20-12

8:47 AM

* * *

**DECEMBER CONT'D**

The nurse comes to my room wheeling in a wheelchair.

"What's it do?" I ask, even though I know it's a dumb question.

The nurse, Cinna looks up at me as he turns down my bed covers.

"It's a self-operating wheelchair. You're going to learn how to wheel yourself around the round gazebo up on the fourth floor. It'll give you practice on moving smoothly," Cinna says.

"Oh," I breathe, grasping onto Cinna's fore arms as he hoists me up and out of my bed and into my new mode of transportation. Farewell to my cute jeep that I wanted for my college going away present.

I am placed in the wheelchair that has a special strap for my legs so that they don't fall out of the wheelchair since I can't control them on my own.

Cinna then hands me a pair of professional bicyclist gloves that just cover the palms of my hands and leave the tips of my fingers bare.

"They're to protect your hands from blistering when you push against your wheels to move," Cinna explains.

"I nod and give my chair a try. It's difficult, but not too bad that I can't deal with it. As a kid I've always been one to do whatever was placed in front of me. I never struggled, and this, this major setback wasn't going to affect me, no I'd adapt this wheelchair into my life.

* * *

I roll off the special school bus that they now have sent to my house to transport me to school. As I push myself into the hallway at a much lower level than all the other kids from my grade, I realize that this was going to be much more harder than I thought.

I push through the crowds and pass by so many watching faces that stare and turn away, going back to their conversations or whatever.

I move towards the stairs which I take to get to my second floor locker, when I realize that I can't go up with my wheelchair.

"Wanting to go up?" a boy's voice says from behind me.

I spin around and see a boy with short but somewhat shaggy blond hair, pale skin that's covered with freckles on his cheeks, ocean blue blond eyes and lean and muscled body under his undone uniform white shirt.

I begin to blush, embarrassed. Normally I am not one to be embarrassed or confused but now I am.

"Um, yeah, do you know where the elevator is?" I ask. Even after being at this school for four years, I have no idea where the elevator is. Technically, I'm not to be surprised. The doctor said I might forget things that were familiar since I've been in the coma for three months.

"Yeah, I'll uh take you there. So uh, I'm Peeta, and you are?" Peeta says as he walks alongside me.

"I'm Katniss. Are you new here? I've never seen you around here before," I say, trying to push the button on the elevator, but Peeta beats me to it and opens the door for me. "Thanks," I murmur.

"No problem, and nope, I've uh been here since first day of grade nine," Peeta says, chuckling and scratching the back of his neck.

"Really? Wow, amazing that we've never had a class together and we've just met under the weirdest circumstances ever," I say laughing.

Peeta laughs as well and then allows me to wheel myself in front of him as he holds the door open.

He then begins to push me down the hall and when we get close to my locker, I notice that he's stopped.

"What's wrong?" I ask, trying to turn around to look at him.

"Oh, um my girlfriend is calling me over. Sorry, I'd love to help yeah get to class. See ya around later?" Peeta says and he actually sounds disappointed.

"Nah, it's okay, I understand. Thanks for your help though. Will do," I say and watch as Peeta goes over to a popular and vicious looking girl.

How could _she_ be _his_ girlfriend? I see her talk harshly to him and he shies away, looking like a puppy with his tail in between his legs.

Why is he letting her treat him like that?

Then he says something and the girl nods, then they go into a full lip lock/make out session.

I turn away and continue on my path to my locker, dodging unsuspecting students.

* * *

When I finally get to my first class, I have no seat since the school seems no to have prepared for my arrival.

So I sit here in my wheelchair in the middle of the classroom, watching the teacher enter the room.

"Class, let's begin by writing in our journals about what you would do if you weren't able to walk again," the teacher says, whom I believe is Mrs. Trinket.

When I hear her say this, I feel embarrassed, because I already know the answer―I never want this to happen and deep down inside I'd probably like to hide away and become a hermit because I don't want anyone to know what happened. But that's a deep dark secret I'm not ready to come to terms with.

I clear my throat and look up at Mrs. Trinket who now realizes that I'm here.

"Oh, Katniss, you're here! We've all missed you, haven't we class?" Mrs. Trinket says, trying to get the class' attention.

Great, now all eyes are on me.

"Yeah, it's so great having you back Katniss," a girl at the back of the classroom says.

I look and see that the girl is Rue. She's a small girl, but very smart. She ended up skipping four grade levels since she's like a genius and now she's in my grade twelve class.

I've only spoken to her once, and that was the first day of school; she seems very nice.

"Katniss, why don't you take a seat beside Rue, there's a desk without a chair attached, so that should help you, I hope? Just take the books on top of it and just throw them on the ground; they're useless. Here's all your work that you missed; I have booked a lesson time for you to go to Learning Commons and you can finish your missed work for all your classes, alright?" Mrs. Trinket says.

"Yes, thank you very much Mrs. Trinket," I say, taking the stack of papers from her and wheeling myself over to my new desk.

"Hi Katniss, how are you doing?" Rue asks, quietly. That's another thing about her, she's barely noticeable and quiet as a mouse.

"Good thanks. Boy, this is a lot of work to catch up on, eh?" I say, trying to make conversation like my mom tells me to.

Rue nods and then gets back to work as I struggle to focus on our English lesson.

The who time my mind keeps drifting back to Peeta. I mean, he's hot, and he seems really kind and all, but he's taken and―wait! Why am I even thinking of dating him? I'm not in a position to date, and anyways, no one in their right mind would ever want to date the paraplegic girl.

* * *

**A/N: Well? What do you think? Thanks so much for the follows and favs as well as reviews! I'm glad you like the story! :p You can all follow me on twitter: istillwantotbe and tumblr: i-still-want-to-be-me**

**By the way, from the dictionary, Paraplegic is when someone is paralyzed from the waist down, caused by spinal cord damage.**

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

July-21-12

8:25 PM

* * *

**AFTERNOON**

After all my classes are done, I remember that I have to go to Learning Commons to catch up on all my missed work.

When I enter, I am met with many students who seem like they don't want to be here. They seem like delinquents, yet they're the most popular.

In this group I realize that one of the girls is Peeta's girlfriend. So she's popular, a delinquent, and his girlfriend? What the heck is he doing with her?

Everyone here eyes me like a piece of meat, and I'm not even phased by it. Of course they'd do that, I'm the girl in the wheelchair who's a weakling.

I end up parking myself beside this one tall, lanky guy with muscles.

He's like the guy that all the girls want their hands on. Dark haired, mysterious, manly, protective and so on.

He turns to me and watches me for a few minutes.

"Can I help you?" I snap angrily.

"Whoa, no need to get angry, I'm just looking," the boy says.

"See anything you like?" I say in an annoying voice.

"Nah."

I scoff and turn away, preparing to leave before my tears come.

Don't cry, don't cry. You're stronger. You're stronger!

"Hey, wait! I was just teasing you, I'm Gale, by the way," Gale says, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"And I'm not listening," I retort, ignoring his intruding, yet comfortable hand.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me," Gale pleads.

For some reason seeing this guy plead is just uncomfortable, so I'll forgive him.

"Fine, you're forgiven. I'm Katniss," I say, relenting.

"Catnip? Um, kay, different name, but, whatever floats your boat. Why are you here?" Gales says.

"It's Katniss, and cause I missed a lot of school...cause of this…" I say quietly, looking down at my lame limbs.

"Oh, sorry to hear that. Do you mind if I ask how?" Gale questions.

"Um...I don't want to talk about it," I reply quickly.

"Okay, sorry. Anyways, for me, I've done grade twelve for two years now. Every year for the past two, I've had to go on leave at school to work and get some food for my family. We've got one of those, huge, gigantic families. I just call it, 'the result of my parents having way too much time on their hands'," Gale says.

I snort and then quickly cover my mouth.

At that moment, the teacher running this homework catch-up class walks in.

He's a gruff looking man. He's got a huge shadow of stubble all on his face and his hair looks like he just woke up out of bed. It's all over the place and stringy. He's got a little beer belly going on and his breath and the stench that floats around him smells like fresh beer and alcohol.

"Okay people. This is a classroom, not a jungle gym,

He pulls out a flask from his pocket, leans back in his chair, closes his eyes and takes a swig of alcohol.

I roll my eyes and turn to Gale before starting my large amount of homework unlike the rest of the group who just sit around and text.

Peeta's girlfriend is texting and starts giggling and blushing. I think she got a text from Peeta.

Suddenly, just the thought of that makes me feel sick to my stomach and I feel something else. Jealousy? No, it can't be. I can't be liking Peeta. No, I just can't.

"What's the teacher's name?" I ask Gale.

"Mr. Abernathy. Charming, isn't he?" Gale says.

"Very, "I say with a smirk on my lips.

Gale chuckles and gets to work on his assignments.

I get to work too and wonder, how the heck I am going to be able to finish this work.

"Everdeen―don't think, just do," Mr. Abernathy says aloud abruptly.

I look up and see that he's still in the same place, not even moving.

What did he mean by that?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! It fits with my chapter-update plan schedule. Well? Please Review!**

**You can follow me on Tumblr: i-still-want-to-be-me or twitter: istillwantotbe**

**At least 10 reviews for the next chapter update!**

**Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

July-26-12

5:54 PM

**JANUARY**

"Come on Katniss, you can do this," Cinna says to me encouragingly.

"Ugh! Why do I have to do this?" I cry out in frustration from moving my left foot up and then down with the help of Cinna's guiding hand.

Cinna places my foot gently back down on the bench that I'm laying on for my physical therapy. "We went over this before. You're doing this therapy to help make your nerves have some sort of feeling and to gain some control. Now, did you want to practice your waist movement?" Cinna says.

"Yes," I say solemnly.

I first lie in a laying position like I already am, and I start to turn to my right without using my hands for support. My weight is pushing and leaning on that one side and my head is turned as well.

Cinna nods happily as he sees that I'm working hard.

"Almost there Katniss. You just have to move your waist," Cinna says.

I grunt back as I use all of my available strength to move my waist from laying on my back flat to on my side. After a few more minutes of grunting, weight shifting and sweat pouring down my face drastically like I had just run a marathon, I am now laying on my right side, looking at the doorway of the room I'm in. There, Gale stands, which is a surprise.

"Gale! What are you doing here?" I ask as Cinna helps me sit up since my therapy session is over now for today.

"I came over to ask you to come and hang out, but your parents said that you were at therapy, so I thought I'd visit. Congrats on your accomplishment, I'm sure you're very proud to move to your side," Gale says with his sarcasticness lacing through.

"Ha, yeah. But yes, I'm extremely happy with how far I've come. Give me a few minutes and I'll be ready to go. Come on, Cinna, help me down and into my chair," I says.

Gale nods and heads back out into the hallway, shutting the door behind him.

At that moment, Cinna speaks, "Boyfriend?"

"I look at Cinna. "No, a friend. No guy in their right mind would date me. I met him in Learning Commons when I have to make up for the homework that I've missed. He's been at school two more years longer," I say, quickly reminiscing that Gale has shown the traits of the opposite characteristics that I just mentioned. I think of the past month and remember that one day after Learning Commons with Gale.

_"I like you Katniss, you know that?" Gale says to me while giving me a ride home._

_"You like me? Well, I like you too Gale, of course," I reply, because if I'm actually giving him the time of day, then I like him._

_"Really? Like, like you Catnip, you're special," he says, shocked._

_"Like like," I reply, since if he actually is friends with me even with a wheelchair and two limp legs._

_Gale gazes at me intensely._

_I look straight ahead out the windshield._

I shake the memory out of my head and focus back on Cinna.

Cinna doesn't say anything and just stays silent for the whole time as I leave until he bids me goodbye until my next appointment which isn't until next week.

What's up with that?

I go out the door and find Gale waiting by his truck that he told me that he's recently bought.

"Hey," I greet him as he walks over to me and helps me into his truck.

He parks me beside the open passenger door and I unbuckle myself from my wheelchair. I then grab onto the bar along the ceiling of the truck and pull myself up and onto the edge of the seat. Gale still helps me even though I don't need it and his hands ghost over my sides. It feels a little uncomfortable since I think of us as just friends, but it's a comforting feeling.

Once he shuts my door, I buckle up as he places my wheelchair in the flat bed of the truck. He takes his seat in the driver's seat.

"So why are you here?" I ask as he puts the truck in reverse and then drive.

"I'm taking you out," Gale says absentmindly.

"What?" I ask laughing. "Out? On a date?"

"You could say that," Gale replies grabbing my hand suddenly. "I wasn't joking when I said that I really like you Catnip."

I start to feel very uncomfortable as each time he keeps a tighter grip on my hand the more I move it away from his grasp. I'm realizing what Gale actually meant which is very different from what I meant and interpreted.

I'm not comfortable dating anyone when I'm like this, especially when this case with the mysterious car crash, and I don't know, Gale seems as my 'friend' only. I never want to date. And anyways, I have no feelings to reciprocate.

"So where exactly are we going?" I ask, looking at our surroundings, and trying to change the subject.

"I didn't want to tell you, but we're going to a party that one of the guys from our Learning Commons session is throwing. Cato, I think, is his name," Gale replies.

Everything in my body freezes. We're going to a party, with kids from school, socializing. I really don't want to go. This is bad. Very, very bad. Dealing with the ignorant kids at school is one thing, but in a social environment, no this is a bad situation. I don't want to be the laughing stock of the party.

"Um Gale, I really don't want to go, I'm...I'm not prepared for it," I say, turning to him.

"What? No, you look perfect. Have some fun Catnip. Enjoy yourself, live a little," Gale says, trucking along.

The closer we get, the more nervous I feel.

When we get to the party, Gale helps me out of his truck and into my wheelchair. Then he kisses me on the lips and then leads me into the house when I push him away from me.

People who are going into the party see me and they start to snicker.

Oh, I really wish Gale didn't force me into going to this.

Entering the house party, I look around for a small secluded corner that I can park my wheelchair into and wait out the party, when I suddenly see a familiar blond head and kind face. Peeta. His face seems to light up at the sight of me and he quickly stands up and strides over to me

"Katniss, hey, what are you doing here?" Peeta greets me as he takes a seat on the ground in front of me so we can be looking at each other at eye level.

Something about this simple gesture warms my heart and brings a soft pink and warm blush to my face.

Why am I blushing? I can't like him! Nobody would like me! I can't waste my time on frivolousness.

"Oh, um, Gale brought me here after my physio for some reason," I reply.

"Gale? Well I'm really glad you're here, Katniss. Makes this whole party worth-while," Peeta replies with a smile. At the word 'Gale', I swear Peeta seems jealous, and why would he be happy I'm here? I mean, he's got a girlfriend; he can't like me, no one would like me.

"What about your girlfriend?" I ask.

"Oh, Glimmer? Ah, she's somewhere, I suppose," Peeta replies nonchalantly.

"Aren't you worried that some guy will steal her?" I question, really interested.

"Nah, I um, broke up with her," Peeta says suddenly. "She was getting quite mean about something and I couldn't handle being around her anymore. I didn't appreciate what she was saying. And anyways, I know she's been having her eye on your friend, Gale. See?"

I turn and I see Glimmer up really close to Gale, definitely flirting with him, and him actually flirting back. What shocks me is that he actually was taking me on a 'so-called-date' and ends up flirting with another girl.

With all this new information that's processing through my head, I feel like I'm suffocating. I want to go home.

Now that Gale is to busy hitting on Peeta's new ex-girlfriend Glimmer, I do something that I've never imagined doing, especially with Peeta Mellark of all people.

"C-can you take me home? Since Gale's busy hooking up?" I ask quickly, not looking at him and he seems surprised that I actually asked him that.

He responds after a few moments. "Yeah, o-of course. Come on, I'll show you where I'm parked," Peeta says standing up and waiting for me.

I roll behind him through the throng on people making out and the illegal drug and alcohol users. I even pass by Gale and he doesn't even blink or pay attention that I am leaving without him.

Finally we get to Peeta's car, and it ends not even being a car. It's a motorcycle.

"Aw man, I knew I should've taken my car instead. I'm sorry Katniss, I should've thought this through," Peeta says, clearly upset and ashamed.

"Peeta," I say, placing my hand on his and I instantly feel an electric spark course through my veins from his. "Um, it's okay, I can call my parents to come pick me up, or―"

"No Katniss, I've got an idea. You trust me, right?"

"Right," I confirm.

"Good. Okay, I've got a side car attached here which we can place your wheelchair in and you can sit behind me," Peeta says.

"Okay," I agree.

"May I―may I help you?" Peeta asks, suddenly nervous.

I become nervous too―for whatever for? But then I nod and unbuckle myself from my chair.

Peeta comes over and shyly, but strongly, lifts me up and out of my wheelchair. He has a firm grip that is appropriate and respectful and comforting. I can't help but compare Peeta's feeling to Gales' and I have tot say, I prefer Peeta's. I feel more safe, happier? I shake my head and try to think of something other than Peeta. It doesn't work.

Once I'm on the motorcycle, Peeta folds up my wheelchair and places it in the side car. He then hands me a helmet and I strap it on. He sits in front of me on his bike and turns the engine on as he puts his helmet on and I wrap my arms around him nervously.

"Hold on tight," Peeta says as takes a hold of my arms and tighten them around his waist and we drive off into the night.

We don't get much time to talk, and I'm actually glad. With my unwanted feelings, I don't want to say or do anything that would be deemed stupid in my books.

When we finally get to my house, I realize that I haven't even told Peeta where I live.

"Um, how do you know where I live?" I ask, suspiciously as Peeta sets me down in my wheelchair.

He looks surprised and then suddenly cringes, but he transforms back into his usual demeanor.

"Um, lucky guess I suppose? No, I'll tell you. I um, saw you after school one day when I was walking home, and I saw your bus," Peeta says.

I look at him surprised and I nod my head. He walks me up the ramp that's been placed specially for me and my chair and I open the door before wheeling around to say goodbye.

"Thanks Peeta," I say.

Peeta nods and then leans down and kisses me on my cheek.

I quickly go inside and shut the door.

What was that?

A/N: Well? Please review! The more reviews, faster updates!

Thanks!

Follow at tumblr: i-still-want-to-be-me

Twitter: istillwantotbe


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5

July-28-12

11:41 AM

* * *

**FEBRUARY**

It's now the Monday after the party and I'm actually glad that I'm going in for questioning than going to school and dealing with those two guys.

One that I like, but shouldn't, who just kissed me and broke up with his girlfriend. The other that I like as a friend, who said he really likes me, but in turn flirts with Peeta's new ex girlfriend, and ditches me at a party he invited me to just because I didn't reciprocate my feelings.

Momma and Poppa and Prim are waiting for me downstairs beside the new elevator that was placed in our house after the accident so that I can move around the house comfortably.

At the office that our meeting is at, I am met by a heavy man named Plutarch Heavensbee. He leads me by myself down a hallway to a room with a panel of buttons and other people waiting in there as well as a woman in a pantsuit waiting outside the room.

"Katniss, I would like you to meet Fulvia Cardew. She is your lawyer and representative for you in this investigation of who she suspect is and during court appearances," Plutarch says.

"Hello," I say, putting my hand out to shake hers.

"Hi, pleased to meet you. I'm very sorry about the accident. I'll do everything I can to make sure this criminal gets caught," Fulvia says and gestures for me to enter the see-through room. "This is Cressida and Castor, they are our detectives for the case. This is Pollux, the audio recording technician he'll be recording every detail for the case so we can use any evidence to our advantage. And this is Messalla, who will be looking into the evidence of the crash which includes the camera that was in the unknown suspect's truck."

I nod and wheel myself to the spot that Fulvia has made for me in front of the group.

They all greet me except for the audio recorder―Pollux, I think she said was him name. Hmm, rude much?

"Hello, I'm Cressida. Why don't we get started, shall we? So Katniss, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself, okay? What grade are you in, your favourite hobbies, friends, stuff like that, alright?" Cressida says kindly.

I nod, and just as I am about ot start speaking, Castor, I think, holds up his finger as Fulvia sits down in the room, shutting the door and then Pollux comes running over to me, holding a black wire, and a small round disk. He clips it onto the collar of my blouse and flips a switch on a small box that's attached to it.

A microphone.

Pollux runs back to a large panel of switches and gizmos, sits down, throws on a pair of headphones, presses a few buttons and then points to me.

I take that as a cue to start.

"Well, as you already know, I am Katniss Everdeen, age seventeen, and I got to District Twelve High School, grade twelve, a paraplegic and I am planning on majoring in veterinarian studies when I enter college this upcoming fall. Before this, this accident, I loved doing archery. It was something that my Grandmother had taught me from a young age. I was actually named after her. She died suddenly when I was about eleven. Many say it was a natural death from all the stress from her hard life as a child and teen, even her whole life but, I know it wasn't," I say, and confess the last part.

What am I doing? This information has been hidden away in my brain for so long. Where am I going with this?

"N-never mind," I back-track. "You don't want to know about that. It's not part of our meeting. Sorry, um, next question?"

"No, this is good, we want to know about your grandmother," Castor says telling me to continue.

I look at them in shock, but they all stare back at me with waiting ears.

Even Pollux seems interested, and he seems really surprised, and even saddened by my mentioning of my grandmother's death.

Against my better judgement I continue.

"O-oh, okay. Well, I didn't know much history behind her, or even anything my grandfather or who he is. But towards the time of her death, I had noticed many strange people watching her house and watching my grandmother and I when we went to the woods to shoot arrows. Many times when I would arrive at her house, she would look so frightened at her door, always looking past me for something I never saw. One time when I was rummaging though her attic, I found a strange letter," I say, pausing to take a drink of water from a cup and pitcher that has been placed on the table in front of me.

"The letter, it seems, was addressed to my grandmother of course, but it was a threat of some sort. A warning to stop doing something created from the past. After seeing that, not too long after her death, I saw someone leaving her empty house. Something that had been cleared out if anyone had paid attention. But when I snuck inside, I saw nothing. Nothing was disturbed, not even her attic," I say.

"Did you hear anything after that, or see any suspicious goings on?" Cressida questions, scribbling something down.

I hate this feeling. I feel like some strange specimen that they're poking and probing; seeing what things make me act differently.

I don't like talking about this stuff. It's better off untouched. It's top secret and has been with me forever. I also remember the look in his eyes that made me promise or else something bad would happen to anyone.

And that's all I'm willing to share. Maybe I'll share another time. Yeah, like that's going to happen.

"I-I can't say anymore," I reply.

They all look at me, surprise filling their faces.

"What do you mean?" Castor says. "You can't just stop there! You were giving us pieces to a puzzle that we're trying to crack! And we haven't even gotten to what you're actually here for."

I shake my head 'no', cutting down Castor.

"W-well maybe it's too much to do at a time. I know that all this about your grandmother must have been difficult to talk about. And that's perfectly understandable, Katniss. You know what? We can look into our new information and see what leads we have. We can book another appointment to have you come in and continue the investigation questionnaire. How does that sound?" Fulvia says kindly in lieu of silence.

They must not have cases and people like me who refuse to tell the truth about people who try to kill you and your family multiple times just because the criminal is warning you.

"I dunno. I really can't say anymore, I already said too much―" I say worriedly.

"If it's because you are in trouble, Katniss, we can help you," Fulvia says, coming over to comfort me.

"No! No, no one can help me! I'm done here! We're done. I'm going," I say angrily, ripping off my microphone and wheeling out of the room.

I find Prim and my parents waiting for me in the waiting area of the lawyers' office, Cardew and Heavensbee.

I wheel myself fast down the hall, pushing open the door so hard it bangs back against the wall and smacks back into the front of my wheelchair.

"Damn door," I mutter under my breath harshly as I push the door open and it holds long enough for me to get my chair free of the threshold.

"Katniss! Done so soon?" momma questions, surprised. "Are you okay?"

"What do you think? No, and don't any of you dare to ask what I talked about. Okay? Let's just get out of here! I can't stand another second in this stuffy and nosey place. They just love getting up in your face, finding out all your deep dark secrets," I bark, heading for the door, muttering the last part mostly to myself.

I hear Poppa yell at me for how I'm acting but I just keep moving.

My parents have seen my new behavior before. Only part of it is new. My grouchiness is new because I feel like everyone is judging me based on my wheelchair and appearance. My secretiveness has always been a part of me; only when it matters. I hate being manipulated into giving others what they want. Except through this secret.

Whoever is behind this is forcing me not to tell against my will, and unfortunately I'm letting them.

But I'm doing it for a good reason though. I mean, this mystery person is threatening to kill my family and anyone else I love. Just like with my grandmother and I think with grandfather. And then in September, almost killing me and momma.

And I refuse to let anyone hurt me like that or hurt my family. They don't deserve this, yet there's got to be some reason why this is all happening to me. No one just does this for the thrill of it.

And I refuse to let anyone know this.

* * *

**A/N: Well? What do you think? Please Review, more reviews, faster updates! More Peeta in the next chapter!**

**Tumblr: i-still-want-to-be-me**

**Twitter: istillwantotbe**


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6

July-30-12

7:38 AM

* * *

**FEBRUARY CONT'D**

I roll down the hallway to my locker, passing by the usual students, some who've been my friends in elementary school and freshmen year only.

My wheels screech when I jerk to a stop, seeing Peeta waiting by my locker for some reason, holding a flower in his hand.

"Peeta? Can I help you? What are you doing here?" I question him, for some unknown reason, angrily.

Peeta looks surprised to see me, even though he is waiting at my locker.

"Katniss, you're back! I've been looking for you all week," Peeta says, moving out of my way so I can access my locker.

"Oh, um…"I start, and I am close to spilling the truth to Peeta. Why am I actually this close to telling Peeta, some random guy who happened to take me home from a party. "I wasn't feeling that well, so I went to the doctor's office to get a check up to see what was wrong and I've been busy. Why do you ask?" I say. Technically I'm not lying to him; I did go to an appointment.

"You seem better," Peeta remarks. "I just care. Is that a problem Katniss?" he asks me.

I look at him for a minute. "Why would you even care? Just because you took me to my locker one time, and hung out with me at a party, then took me home and kissed me on the cheek doesn't give you permission to care about me. I mean, we're not even friends, Peeta. I don't get why you're even spending time wit me. I don't see the attraction here," I say annoyingly.

This time, I know I am lying. I am actually happy and pleased that Peeta is giving me the time of day and that he cares about me. But the smarter part of me is warning me that I am setting myself up for danger.

And I'm going to be prepared.

"I―Katniss, you have no idea, of the effect you have on me, on people. I care about you, and I did all those things for you because…" Peeta starts to shake his head in disbelief.

The bell suddenly starts to ring, alerting everyone in the school that you have three minutes to get to your first period class without being late.

I grab my books and shut my locker door. I start to move away from Peeta and realizes this so he follows.

"Because of what?" I ask, calling out behind me.

"Because…I like you Katniss. A lot. That's why," Peeta confesses.

I stop dead in my tracks.

"Here, happy Valentine's day," he hands me the rose. "And I don't know, but I think you like me too Katniss," he continues.

I think for a moment. "You're delusional. You're wrong," I say crushing the rose and speed off in fear.

Peeta likes me and knows that I secretly like him back. If he knows, how many others know? Am I that readable that anyone can tell? This is why I keep denying it. I care about him too and I think whoever this mysterious person is, is going to hurt him, or anything like that. But I'm not going to let that Happen to him.

* * *

Momma and Poppa couldn't pick me up today after school, so I'm wheeling myself home in this new late-February rain.

I wouldn't ask Gale for a ride because I never see him around now that I'm done with the Learning Commons classes, plus, in the few times that I have seen him, he's been attached to that Glimmer by the hip. It's actually annoying to see them in the hallways making out.

I still don't really know why he ditched me at the party, and I doubt I'll know at this rate.

I haven't seen Peeta since that Valentine's day morning when I broke his heart and mine when I called him delusional. Even though deep down inside I feel stupid and guilty for doing that since I feel the same way about him.

But I've been acting the opposite, showing no feelings or emotions to him or about him, so I think my plan is working since I haven't lost anyone that I love. I mean, other than the fact that I don't have Peeta.

I look up from the ground of the sidewalk, analyzing my surroundings. I'm nearing the District square; I can tell by the road design. At the high school and grade school, the road is all asphalt―it's the worst of the District―even more so than the poor area where I live, which is called the Seam for unusual reasons. My grandmother's always lived in this part of the district. It's her home. Or should I say 'was'. The merchant part of the district like where Peeta and Cinna live, has concrete―clean and strong; prim and proper. And right now, what I'm riding over is the cobble stone ground of District Square.

The rain seems to be picking up; falling at a much faster rhythm, like snow, making me cold to the bone.

I suddenly faintly hear the sound of tires scraping against the wet stones. It's a slow moving vehicle, slowing following me.

My nerves are all on end. Something is not right. Why would someone be following me?

It suddenly hits me, and I know what's going on.

The mystery person is following me, and coming to get me.

This isn't what was supposed to happen. If I remember correctly from the note I found after the crash and my coma, they promised that if I told anyone, it would only be people I love that would be in danger; not me. And even still, I didn't say that much about the case. So what do they want from me?

I speed up my wheelchair, trying to get some distance between me and this criminal who's trying to kill me and my family I presume.

I hear the tires start to spin faster on the car; this plan of getting away isn't going the way I want it to.

The car comes into sight beside me, and it's a car that I've never seen before. It's a small little old Ford Thunderbird car, but you tell that it's been taken care of throughout the years. The colour of the car is a gleaming sunset orange; however depending on how you look at the body of the car, there is a hint of a shine or red, yellow and pink―all colours of a sunset. It's quite beautiful, I'd think if it wasn't following so close to me to be able to kidnap and kill me.

I try not to look at the car, but something about this car is distracting me.

The passenger side window starts to roll down and I feel more frightened than before.

"Katniss!" the criminal's voice calls out.

Oh God, they know my name!

Yet, this criminal's voice sounds awfully familiar. Someone who seems kind and friendly and―

"Katniss, wait a minute," the voice says, more persistent.

I dare myself to make eye contact with my kidnapper, and to my surprise, it's no criminal. No scary stranger that I don't want to see me.

Instead, it's a face I'm happy to see, actually. However, I'm somewhat upset at who it is.

"Peeta? What are you doing here?" I ask him, moving my wheelchair closer to the window. I try to sound distant and cool; yet deep down inside I feel like my voice should be sweeter, flirty even.

Peeta looks at me kindly, not looking like he even heard the tone of my voice. Even if he did, he doesn't show any change of emotion.

"I saw you riding down here in the middle of the rain, and I couldn't let you go all the way home in this weather. Here, let me give you a ride home," Peeta says, turning the hazard lights on his car, putting the car in park, and coming out in the pouring rain to help into the car.

"No, that's okay, um, wouldn't want to make you late for wherever you have to go. And anyways, I don't want to get your leather car seats wet," I say, when really I want a ride home, but I don't want anyone to see Peeta with me—that criminal can be anywhere at anytime.

"Don't worry, I don't have to be at the bakery, which is where I work, until four, so I've got a good hour to burn, plus I don't care about the water. You shouldn't be out in this rain. Please let me give you a ride home," Peeta insists.

I look at him sceptically.

"As a friend, let me help you," Peeta says.

"But we're not friends," I state, though I want to be friends.

"But I want to be," he retorts with a smile at me.

Boy, he looks handsome with his short blond hair wet with the rain and his bright smile that contrasts against the dark and gloomy atmosphere.

I finally relent and give in, "Alright. Thanks," I say.

I swear Peeta's smile brightens just a little more, even though that doesn't seem possible.

The rain falls even more in sheets as Peeta opens the car door and I unbuckle myself from the wheelchair an I try and push myself out of the chair and into Peeta's car.

Peeta watches as I get comfy in the car and pull the door shut. He folds up my wheelchair and sticks it in his back trunk before sliding into the driver's seat beside me.

After a few minutes of silence, I dare myself again to this time make conversation with Peeta.

"So, do you mean what you said now and before, you know, about being friends and also liking me?" I ask shyly, looking over at Peeta who seems pretty engulfed in driving.

He looks at me and turns back to the road. "Yeah, I meant both. And I'm sorry for putting you on the spot with all of that at one time. I shouldn't have done that. And I perfectly understand if you don't want to like me back because you don't want to be the 'rebound' girl. I shouldn't have told you right away, and anyways, we barely know each other, so why would you even like me like I like you? But I'm okay with that. Really. Just as long as we can be friends. I can deal with that—" Peeta rambles.

"Peeta! Stop, you're rambling. You're forgiven, but there's no need to apologize. And friends is good," I interrupt him and smile at him.

He seems to be more relaxed now.

We fall into a comfortable silence of him driving the long distance to my house and me thinking of what he was saying.

Peeta seems like a real nice guy; he felt bad for telling me that he really likes me right after breaking up with his girlfriend, because he didn't want me being the 'rebound' girl.

Just thinking about Peeta and his personality makes me blush.

I look out the windshield and watch the unfortunate people that are caught by the rain. We happen to pass by my Grandmother's house and I have to will myself to hold back my tears. To this day it still upsets me of how she died and what they did to her.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a strange but familiar face with the same malicious coal-black eyes from the accident.

I look away from the window, trying to hide my face from the window, but I know it's too late. Whoever he is has recognized me. My breath hitches when I see him pull out something from his coat. A revolver. And it's being cocked and aimed right at Peeta.

"PEETA!" I shriek, grabbing his arm.

Peeta looks at me and the gun as he swerves away from the side of the road where the man is.

The gun cracks and we narrowly miss the bullet from hitting us in the car.

Peeta gains control of the wheel very quickly and speeds off down the street and makes a hard right down a random street to throw off the murderer.

I force my waist to turn against my lame nerves and look behind me at our surroundings we're leaving in the mist.

I don't see him anymore.

I sigh with relief as Peeta finally rolls into my driveway and he parks in my garage.

"I'm carrying you inside, then getting your wheelchair, Katniss. I don't want to be outside longer than we have to," Peeta says, but it's more of an order than an idea. This time I don't refuse. It's too much of another close call.

Peeta carries me inside my empty house―my parents are at work and Prim's over at Rue's house since they do hang out a bit―and sits me down in my special chair that gives me easy access in and out of it into my wheelchair. Once I'm safe and I won't fall, he heads back out to fetch my wheelchair.

When he comes in, he places my wheelchair against the wall and slams the door shut, locking it.

"What the heck was that, Katniss?" Peeta says in shock and anger.

"Shut the curtains," I say, waiting for him to do so.

"We gotta call the cops. They got to catch this criminal," Peeta says, moving for the phone.

"NO!" I shout.

"What? We have to report it. We almost got killed if you hadn't noticed him," Peeta says.

"We can't report him. I can't. I promised," I say quietly, not looking up at Peeta.

"Katniss, what do you mean? Are you in trouble? You have to tell me, I want to help you," Peeta says, kneeling on the hardwood in front of me.

I look at him, staring into his deep soulful blue eyes. I know he wants to get into my head to find what's going on, but I'm not spilling.

"I'm sorry, not yet," I reply sadly.

"If you can't tell me, then tell someone else please. This is dangerous. You need help for whatever it is. Don't let it hurt you Katniss. This was close," Peeta says earnestly.

I nod, even though I won't do anything.

He nods and sits beside me, watching the curtains for the remainder of the time before heading home ot work.

What am I getting myself into?

* * *

**A/N: Well? Please Review! More reviews means faster updates**

**Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7

August-01-12

1:11 PM

* * *

**MARCH**

Peeta and I are hanging out at my place since it's easier for me to move around in.

Ever since that rainy day we've been inseparable and I still haven't anything about our near death experience to Fulvia and her crew even though Peeta's eyes bore into mine everyday, pleading for me to tell someone.

But everyday I start talking to him about something else whether it be something that I saw online or some weird gossip that I heard.

I still have butterflies whenever I'm around him, but I don't dwell on it. We're only going to be friends.

He's been playing a video game that Prim and poppa play, and occasionally me; while I catch up on some simple exercises that Cinna makes me do at home.

I feel more comfortable around Peeta; he's very down to earth and feel that he can act his dorky, goofy, real self that I've never seen before, but I actually really find cute. Funny thing is, I have that kind of side too that only my parents and Prim only saw before the accident.

I cheat on my exercise and row myself up from my laying position, grabbing onto Peeta's broad shoulder and bicep and yanking myself up faster.

This ends up messing up Peeta's video game and his character ends up dying on the television.

"Aw man! I swear, Katniss, you have perfect timing. Every time I'm about to get the prize on this level, you always choose me to be your ledge to help yourself up," Peeta says with a smirk on his face.

"I'm sorry, it's not my fault! I just didn't want to do the last sit up," I say laughing.

I look over at the clock on the kitchen wall and I realize that I only have twenty-five more minutes until my therapy appointment with Cinna.

"What's wrong?" Peeta asks me, pausing the new video game. He must have heard me gasp.

"I have a therapy appointment that I just remembered about and my parents are busy at work. Shoot," I say, trying to get into my wheelchair so I can get a move on to the hospital.

"Did you want a ride? I don't mind driving you. I wouldn't mind seeing what the heck you do for therapy. That is, if you don't mind," Peeta asks and offers.

I think about it for a moment, and I finally agree.

"Sure, thanks," I say and wheel myself over to the door after putting my coat on. "You just love driving me places, don't you."

"No, it's just that I hate the thought of you being on the road, vulnerable," Peeta says and instantly regrets. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"I don't need your pity," I say and keep moving out the door and lock up after he exits through the door.

* * *

"Hey Cinna, sorry I'm late, I almost forgot," I say, throwing my coat on a nearby coat rack.

"No problem. I'm Cinna and you are?" Cinna says introducing himself to Peeta and shaking his hand.

"Peeta Mellark, Katniss' friend," Peeta replies in his usual deep but light voice.

"Best friend," I cut in.

Peeta looks at me surprised.

I am surprised at myself as well. But I do think of him as my best and closest friend.

"He'll be watching, plus he's my ride," I say smiling.

"If it's okay," Peeta adds.

"No, not a problem whatsoever. It's nice to see someone take an interest in things like this," Cinna says.

He then wheels me over to the bench that I usually lay on for practice and he lifts me up and out of my wheelchair. We go straight to work on my exercises which include trying to move my knee even though it's probably not possible to do so. Cinna's the one who's actually doing the work. Everything below my waist is dead weight that I have no control over anymore.

After a few more knee bends, I give up.

"Ugh, I can't do it anymore!" I cry out annoyed.

"Why don't you take a five minute break, Katniss? I'll be right back," Cinna says, placing my leg in a straight laying position.

Cinna leaves the huge exercise room and Peeta and I are the only ones left.

I hear footsteps walking towards me and they stop beside me.

I look up and see Peeta staring at me with a smirk on his face.

"What do you want?" I say pretending to sound annoyed.

"Have you ever thought about trying to walk?" Peeta asks suddenly.

"What? That's impossible! I'm paralyzed! I can't move! I can't even move my own leg by myself! How can I walk?" I ask in disbelief, writing him off.

"I think you can. Wouldn't you want to try instead of denying the possibilities and having to rely on someone to help you do simple things? Don't you want to be independent?" Peeta says to me.

I don't look at him for a moment and then I do. "Fine. You want to see if I can walk? Is this because you don't want to be friends with someone in a wheelchair? Okay. Then let's walk. Get me up, outta this stupid bench whatever and let's do this," I say angrily.

"Don't be hot-headed doing this. You're only hurting yourself and you're not doing it for the right reasons," Peeta replies shaking his head.

"No, you want this. You suggested it. And you're going to be helping me. And you're going to see that it doesn't and won't ever work. I'm telling you," I snap.

"Okay, I will. And I'm telling you that you'll be surprised," Peeta retorts as he lifts me off the bench and carries me, well drags me over to a contraption that looks like a mini footbridge with railings. He has one arm wrapped around my waist and the other is on my outstretched arm which grasps onto the railing for dear life.

"Katniss, move your leg," Peeta says.

I look up at him. He's really close to me. He stands right beside and behind me. I feel the butterflies again in my stomach at this closeness, but I have to ignore it. We can only be friends; even friends is pushing it.

"I can't, Peeta, see, there's no movement. They're useless," I say.

Peeta looks annoyed with me until something flashes upon his face. Amusement; an idea?

He surprises me when he starts tickling me at my sides and I burst out laughing with no control over it. I try and wiggle away with all my might and I do―I lose my footing as one of my feet move from it's spot planted in front of Peeta's and I fall away from him against one of the railings.

My breath is gone from this discovery and I look at Peeta with wide eyes.

His reaction surprisingly matches mine almost exactly without any hint of 'I told you so' attitude.

"Was that―"

"Yes, it was movement, but you're doing it all wrong. We have to start at a smaller pace before we get to walking the bridge. Come on, let's get you back on the bench. I want to work a bit more on getting the hang of making your foot move by itself before you actually start on walking. We'll talking about that before you go home, Katniss," Cinna says, entering the room.

* * *

"So you do know that there is a lot of work involved with learning to walk?" Cinna says, as he pulls out a pen and paper from his desk drawer after my therapy lesson.

"Yeah? I get that," I say.

I don't know why I'm doing this special therapy to be able to walk again when all my doctors have declared me as a paraplegic. However, Peeta really wants me to try, so I guess I'm doing it for him and for me of course.

"It's a big time commitment. This includes everyday you're going to have to come in and practice. You'll also have to practice at home as well. And no giving up too, Katniss," Cinna continues.

I nod and agree.

"Tomorrow, when you come in, the braces and belt and strap that you tried on so that they can be used to help you walk will be ready for you to use. Alright? Well, I'll see you tomorrow; nice meeting you Peeta," Cinna says finally, bidding us goodbye.

We say goodbye and we head out to Peeta's car. He helps me in the car and we drive off from the hospital.

"Katniss, I just want ot stop off here at the art store. Did you want to come in with me?" Peeta asks me when we arrive at the store.

"Sure, if it's not a problem," I reply as I slide out of my seat and into my wheelchair that Peeta has already gotten ready for me.

We go inside. I roam the hallways while Peeta gets what he needs from the paint and baking aisle. After the twenty minutes that Peeta asked me to give him, I go to look for him. Except he's not there and nowhere to be found.

"Peeta?" I call out as loud as I can in the store without drawing attention to myself.

I decide to text him to see if he went somewhere else. He doesn't reply. So I call his cell. He picks up.

"Peeta? Where are you?" I demand.

He doesn't reply.

"Peeta?"

No answer.

I finally hear the sound of a van's tires squealing down a road before the phone call is disconnected.

I fly out of the store to his car and circle the car, checking the trunk and backseat for any clues. Nothing.

Then on the windshield I find a folded up note.

I reach out for it and unfold it.

_On it reads:_

_I told you not to tell. I saw you, you were very close to telling on many occasions. Now it's time for me to collect what's mine in this deal. Let Peeta be a reminder to your foolishness._

_―C.S._

That's when I realize, Peeta's gone...and it's because of me.

* * *

**A/N: Well? I'd love for your feedback and any suggestions or questions.**

**Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chap 8

August-07-12

7:25 PM

* * *

**MARCH CONT'D**

Instantly I'm scared for Peeta and I feel guilty. It's all my fault for putting Peeta in danger and now he's missing.

I know exactly what to do. I call the Peacekeepers.

"Emergency dispatch unit, what's your case?" a lady says on the line with a Capitol accent.

"I'd like to report a missing person," I reply, my voice shaking.

"I'd like your location please so I can send a Peacekeeper dispatch unit out to you," the lady replies.

"O-okay, um, I'm at the Art Store just down the street from the Cardew and Heavensbee firm," I state, looking around at my surroundings.

"Alright, someone will be at your location in a matter of minutes ma'am. Good day," the dispatch lady says.

I feel tears well up in my eyes at the thought of Peeta and I quickly dry them as a Peacekeeper car drives up beside Peeta's Thunderbird.

"Did you just phone regarding a missing person?" a peacekeeper with the name tag Darius says to me.

I nod. "Yes, he's been kidnapped," I reply.

"Now who is it you're speaking about? I need a name, age, height, physical features, description, your relationship with him, I need hid contact information so I can phone his family as well as I need your view on this incident. As well, have you tried contacting him since he's been missing? And how log ago did you discover him gone?" Peacekeeper Darius asks.

"His name is Peeta Mellark, he is seventeen years old, um, five seven. He's blond, has somewhat short hair, he's got muscles, on his arms and hands are oven burns from the bakery where he works at, as well as a few scars on his cheeks. I'm his best friend, and hold on, I have his home phone number in my cell, here it is," I say, holding my phone in front of his face.

He nods and writes in his notebook that he has. "Continue," he says.

"Okay, well, he was going to drop me off at home after my therapy session at the hospital when he asked if we could stop off here, at the art store to pick up a few things since he is a painter and baker. So we went our separate ways for about twenty minutes or so that he asked for, and when those minutes were up, I went to go find him. But I couldn't find him anywhere. I texted him, but received no answer. So I called his cell phone, and he picked up, but he said nothing. All I heard was a van's tires squealing and the phone call being disconnected. I then found this note on the windshield of Peeta's car," I say handing him the note. "This was all about half an hour ago now."

"Mind if I do a quick scan of your phone?" Peacekeeper Darius says and takes it into his car once I hand it over.

I see others come over to me and immediately recognize them. It's the crew from Fulvia's office.

Darius comes out and hands me back my cell phone.

"Unfortunately, his calling location was unregistered and could not be discovered. What we're going to do is watch the phone and I want you to contact him once a day. What I have done is hooked up a connection from your phone to our recording systems at the station so when you contact him or he contacts you, then we'll be able to see that. Cressida, how can I help you?" he says.

"Another case with Katniss?" Cressida asks.

"What? You've dealt with her before?" Darius questions.

"We're still doing an investigation, but it sounds like this can go into the case we started on. Are you ready to spill the beans?" Cressida says.

I nod and she leads me to Fulvia's office after Darius says," I am going to do a look around the store, and anything more will be done through Cressida. Go ahead now. I'll do everything else now. We'll let you know if there's a problem. Thank you miss?"

"Everdeen; Katniss Everdeen," I reply and turn my wheelchair around to follow Cressida to Cardew and Heavensbee.

When we enter, she leads me straight to the room that we had our investigation questionnaire in. I see that the whole crew is sitting there, as if they were waiting for me.

Immediately I feel the same wariness I had at our last meeting again, but I have to tell them the entire truth. This is for Peeta. I have to get him back.

"So you ready to finish the story, Katniss?" Fulvia asks as I roll into my spot at the front of the room.

"Yes, plus there's another element to the case," I reply.

"Okay, but why don't we continue off from where we left―I believe you were explaining who had killed your grandmother and how you know? Pollux, can you hook Katniss up with a mic, and we can start rolling, alright?" Castor says pointing over to Pollux who quickly grabs a mic from a dock and runs over to me, clipping it on my coat collar and flipping on a switch.

After another moment, Pollux gives me the thumbs up to start.

"Well, um, the person that killed my grandmother is actually unclear, because I never saw who it was, however , on a note that I found on her night side table when I found her the morning after her passing. I don't really remember the entire note, but I do remember the haunting feeling I felt," I say.

"Give us a gist of it. Is this the note that started everything for you?" Cressida asks.

"Yes, it was the starting note. It said something along the lines of: _I told your grandma not to pass it on to you, and this is her punishment. No word of this shall be breathed to anyone or else your family and anyone you love shall be sacrificed for your stupidity._ Yes, something like that. Oh, and the letter, it was handwritten and signed by someone with the initials C.S. That's not the only letter I've received from him. Though, I shouldn't really call them letters when they're more like ransom, threat and blackmail notes," I say.

Cressida, Castor and Fulvia nod intently, writing down notes.

"Now, when was the next time you received a note?" Cressida asks.

I think quickly. "I believe it was around the time of the accident. It was presumably by the same person with those initials, and it was like a warning, saying that they knew that tI was thinking and trying to tell someone about my grandmother's death. And it was true, I tried telling my younger sister Prim about that Grandmother passed away, since Prim was quite young at that time," I reply.

They nod and continue jotting occasionally in their notebooks.

"Okay, why don't we now move onto the crash, and then we can carry on to wherever that path takes up to now. Alright? So, why don't you explain what happened and what you saw," Castor says, looking at me above his spectacles.

I nod and close my eyes to bring myself to that dark part of my mind that I don't like. But I have to enter this thought because it's not for me. No, it's for Peeta, because I need to get him back.

"We were on our way back from school, first day, this past September and my mom was driving us home. She looked just an inch away but she was still focused on the road. I looked out the window and saw a truck on the opposite side of the road. I noticed that it suddenly started revving up and purposely turning into our lane and slamming into us. After we stopped moving, I saw the truck driver walk out unharmed and I almost saw guilt in his eyes which were coal black and malicious. That's all I saw of him as he disappeared before anyone could see him. Those eyes are permanently burned into my brain now," I say.

I open my eyes. The three are feverishly writing facts down.

Messalla shuts his phone that I didn't know he had.

"If you'll all excuse me, I have just received a phone call from Peacekeeper Darius regarding the security tape at the Art Store. This will be used for Investigation, so I'll be going now," Messalla says as he excuses himself from the room after Fulvia nods.

"This is good, we'll be able to get a visual of this C.S. Do continue on the next time you've seen C.S. or heard from him," Fulvia says.

My heart starts to speed at the thought of finding out how Peeta was kidnapped and being closer to finding him.

I snap back into reality, trying to calm down my racing heart and think back to that rainy February day in Peeta's car.

"Okay, so um, Peeta had given me a ride home during a rain storm. We were passing by some stores when I suddenly saw the same eyes on a man with a strange looking trimmed dark brown beard. He had spotted me in the passenger seat and I tried looking away so that he wouldn't think it was actually me. However, he did know, so he pulled out a revolver and aimed it at Peeta. I warned him and he swerved just as the man shot the revolver. Luckily he missed us and we drove off, just driving around aimlessly to make sure he wasn't following us," I say.

"Why didn't you call the Peacekeepers, or us? Or did you and we weren't informed?" Castor questions.

"Peeta told me to tell someone since I couldn't tell him, but I didn't. I was afraid of what would happen if I told him or you guys about what happened. But that didn't matter since he was kidnapped just an hour ago. And like I said to Peacekeeper Darius; I went into the store with Peeta, we went our separate ways for twenty minutes and after than I went to go look for him, but he was missing. I also found a note on Peeta's car windshield which mostly said that Peeta was my consequences and punishment for telling you guys about my grandmother back in February. I tried texting him with no response, but when I phoned him, like I said to the Peacekeeper, all I heard was van speeding away," I finish.

They all nod and suddenly the door burst open. In walks Messalla with a video tape in his hand.

"Let's see what this criminal left us, eh?" Messalla says and pops in the tape in a video cassette recorder.

In seconds a black projector screen that's been handing on a side wall flicks on and a coloured security tape appears on screen.

It shows Peeta in the painting aisle looking at different brushes. He is alone until a man that looks exactly like the attempted shooter walks up behind him, not alerting Peeta of his presence. The man with the beard pulls out a similar revolver to the one he had back in February and places it gently on Peeta's temple.

On the screen, Peeta immediately tenses as the man throws his arm around the front of Peeta's throat and somewhat chokes him.

My heart instantly breaks at the sight of Peeta trying to breathe and fight to get away and back to me. Unfortunately that doesn't happen.

The bearded man leads Peeta towards a back exit, staying within the hidden aisles from view of other customers until he pushes him through a door which is labelled 'Authorized Personnel ONLY'. And that's the last I see of Peeta.

Suddenly the tape starts to show snow, and then a new security camera location appears.

It's the man and Peeta heading to a van that's parked behind the store. The man shoves Peeta inside, gags him and ties his arms and ankles together in pairs and locks the trunk door on him. The driver runs to the driver's seat and speeds away towards an unknown toad and destination, though most likely, the highway.

Finally the tape is over and we are all in shock.

"I know who that was!" Cressida states after a moment. "His name is Seneca Crane. Though, that doesn't match the initials on the ransom notes. Katniss, is that the man you remember seeing every time?"

"Yes, it's the same guy whom I saw around my grandmother's house, the same guy who crashed into us, and the same guy who tried shooting at Peeta. Oh, it's all my fault now because I never told anyone!" I say, upset.

"Calm down, we now have a lot of information of who this kidnapper is, and we are going to get Peeta back. You better get on home now, it's getting late," Fulvia says. "We'll get back to you when we find out more."

I nod and say 'thank you', then head to the reception area, dialing my phone number to call home.

After a few rings, I get momma who comes to the office within ten minutes.

On our way home, I tell momma about what happened to Peeta and also about what I explained to Fulvia and her crew.

Momma's shocked that I never told her about any of this, and she seems upset. Especially at the fact that I never said anything about almost getting shot at with Peeta back last month.

But she's forgiving me and I'm glad, because I don't know if Peeta will ever forgive me for the trouble I've given him if we get him back. Worst of all, I don't know if I can forgive myself.

* * *

**A/N: Well, what do you think? I know this was mostly just a mention of everything that happened already, but I think it was much needed. Not sure how many more chapters left, just saying. **

**More reviews about the story or comments or feedback/questions are much appreciated!**

**Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chap 9

August-10-12

9:13 PM

* * *

**APRIL**

Peeta stands ahead of me, watching me, almost seemingly laughing at me, yet he looks angry with me.

"Peeta?" I question.

He doesn't say anything. He just suddenly growls at me. His brow furrows and he nears me.

"Peeta, what's going on? What's wrong?" I ask, trying to show him that I'm no harm.

"You. You put me in danger. You said that you'd tell someone about the gunman. You said you'd get help! You never did! And this is what happened because of your stupidity and your selfishness! You're selfish, Katniss Everdeen! And to think I ever liked you!"

I look at Peeta in shock.

"I HATE you! And this is your punishment,"Peeta continues and walks over to me. He lifts his hands to my neck and wraps them around it.

I feel his grip start to tighten and I'm loosing my ability to breathe.

"Peeta!"I gasp, trying to gain a hold of his wrists and yank them away from me. No such ability.

"No, this is what I have to go through, and you're going to have to deal with it too," he spits out with venom.

I feel myself lose consciousness as his grip is like a vice.

I hear footsteps near where Peeta and I are.

A man with a snow white beard and hair walks in followed by the man with the weird beard named Seneca Crane.

"Help me!" I call out desperately to the white bearded man. He seems like someone who I can count on.

The bearded man just smiles. And it's not a kind, helpful smile. No, it's a sick smile. His cologne reeks of layers and layers of roses.

"Good, Peeta. You're doing very good. She's almost gone," the bearded man says to Peeta, condoning Peeta's behavior.

"Help!" I cry out one last time before I lose myself to unconsciousness.

I sit up suddenly in my bed, panting like I just ran a marathon at top speed.

I look around at my surroundings and I find myself in my bed, in my room, in my home.

Immediately, I reach for my phone on my beside table, noting that my therapy has been paying off since I can move a little more than I had before Peeta insisted on me trying to walk. I've been keeping my promise, trying to accomplish something Peeta wanted for me.

Peeta.

I look down at my phone. There are no messages or calls from Peeta. I decide that I'll try getting a hold of him like I normally have done for the past couple of weeks.

In the dark of the night I am thankful for the back-lit keyboard on my phone.

Peeta―Where r u? Im sry 4 evrytng. Txt me! ―Katniss

I hit send and place my phone back on the table after checking to see if it was on vibrate.

I lay back on my pillow, pulling up my duvet and sheet to my neck, cocooning myself in my blankets. I stare up at my ceiling, thinking of sleep, but Peeta invades my thoughts.

The first time I saw Peeta was in kindergarten actually now that I think about it. He had the softest blond hair that every girl in our class wanted to touch. Even me. I chuckle at the thought and find it silly that I couldn't remember him from back then.

When I also think about it, I remember he gave me a sandwich one day during lunchtime in kindergarten because momma forgot to pack my sandwich. That was during the time poppa had cancer, and it was a busy and difficult time. Peeta saw that I hadn't eaten and he felt bad, so he offered it to me. Funny thing is, I was stubborn back then too, so I wouldn't let him give me his whole sandwich. I made sure to give him half back, though he refused. We're both very stubborn when I think about it.

My mind starts scrolling through my mental album of memories Peeta, randomly stopping on one of us hanging out downtown so Peeta could get some pictures of the river for his homework assignment.

I rolled along beside him on the pathway while he went along, looking through his camera's eye hole, spying all the possible images that would look great. I had to keep biting my lip to stop me from blurting out: I really like you, Peeta! I was lying when I said that you were delusional! I'm the delusional one who won't believe that I can actually like you and you'll like me back! It was because of how his hair looked when the wind pushed at it; it was forever messy and nothing could tame it. What also made my heart ache, and I didn't want to listen to it was his smile. While I had a frown most of the time from the fear of everything going on, his smile was something that made my heart beat and shine, and I always tried to rush after the glow from his smile, trying to stay within the security that I felt from it.

The slideshow of memories quickly flash forward to Peeta and I just talking at a park one day when I had to do a study for my biology class which involved observing and sampling some organisms in a park.

Peeta was sitting on the edge of the park bench and I'm in my wheelchair right beside him.

"Do, you ever wish that you could turn back the clock, Katniss?" he asked me.

I didn't look at him, but I just stared at a worm in my hand under my magnifying glass.

"Heck yeah. If I could, I'd change everything that's happened to me. I'd get rid of this stupid wheelchair, get my―get people that I've lost back, I'd change every scenario of everyone I've encountered and the problems they've given me," I said.

He seemed taken aback and took a few minutes before he spoke again. "Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if I wasn't around," Peeta said. "Like if it would matter to anyone if I was or wasn't. Like anyone would notice or care...sometimes―"

"It would be terrible!" I said suddenly, and covered my mouth, trying to take it back.

"What?"Peeta asked, and looked over at me.

"I care. It would be terrible without you. I can't live without you, Peeta," I said, and cursed silently to myself, telling my mouth to shut up before you run out of excuses to why I said this.

"Why?" Peeta asked, trying to be dumb.

"Because school and life would be so boring without a good friend like you," I said, and made it sound like something a friend would say, and nothing like what I would say when I'm trying to tell the truth about what I feel deep down inside.

Peeta's spirits seemed to drop after I said that; almost as if he was expecting something more. Which is what I really want.

I feel myself suddenly dropping off to sleep and my eyes are suddenly closing.

I turn my head to my phone to see if he replied, but there's nothing in my inbox.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Review:**

**Livingwithobsessions: Hopefully this gave you an idea of who Seneca Crane is in this story. But I like your thinking, that was one of my thoughts when I created the letter. :)**

**Well, what do you think? This is a bit of a filler chapter, as well as maybe the next one, however they are to be read to gain information for the final chapters.**

**Please review, the more reviews, the faster I write. I welcome comments, feedback and suggestions.**

**Another note: if you find my instagram (mellarky) or my tumblr (found on profile), you can see pictures and cartoons regarding the story which will be loading on there soon.**

**Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chap 10

August-13-12

8:38 PM

* * *

**EARLY MAY**

I roll my wheelchair down the library aisle ways looking for a science book needed for my project due by next week. School has been the only thing that's distracted me from Peeta. Well, other than practicing walking, but since Peeta wanted me to do that, it reminds me of him.

I finally find the book I'm looking for and I wheel myself over to a table without any chairs and I open the book to the table of contents.

I suddenly hear footsteps nearing my table and I look up from the book.

There stands in front of me is Gale.

"Hey, Katniss. Mind if I sit with you?" he asks.

Well it's not like I have any choice to either be kind or rude.

"Sure," I say and look down again at my book, trying to look engrossed in it.

"How are you doing?" he asks.

"Fine, thanks for asking," I reply tersely.

"I haven't seen you around for a while. Everything okay? I missed hanging out like we used to in Learning Commons, remember?" Gale says, trying to make conversation.

"Yep, everything's a-okay!" I say in a fake chipper voice.

He looks at me for a second. Then he begins to smirk.

"What?" I snap.

"I know you're lying. You're being your old sarcastic self like when I first met you. Why'd you stop talking to me? And where'd you go during the party? I mean, I was looking all over for you and you scared the heck outta me," Gale says.

"You don't know anything. And I didn't stop talking to you. You did. Oh and at that party? You mean the one where you were too busy with Peeta's ex girlfriend Glimmer? I don't know. I was alone and I didn't want to 'bother' you. Funny, this was how many months ago? And you're just coming now to talk to me about it? I thought we were friends," I say, looking away from him.

I can feel my knee start shaking. That's actually a good thing. It's proof that I'm getting my nerve ability in my legs back as well as the ability to walk again.

Gale seems surprised at my outburst. I'm not. After all these thoughts and feelings cooped up in my mind and what has happened recently with Peeta, I can no longer sensor my thoughts and keep them locked away like I used to.

He opens his mouth, trying to speak, but he has nothing to say. I know this for sure. There's nothing he can say to defend himself. And anyways, I doubt that I'd believe him.

He swallows thickly as I can see his Adam's apple bob and then finally speaks.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you by what happened. I mean, Katniss, I meant what I said about liking you. But it's just that. I 'liked' you. I thought I liked you, and I wanted you to like me back like I did, not just as friends, which deep down inside, I knew you thought of me like that. And then I met Glimmer, and it just happened that Peeta and Glim broke up. I'm happy with her, and I know that whatever happened is for the best. I mean, I'm not stupid, I've seen how you are when you're around Peeta. He's the best for you. I can see the love between you two," Gale says.

I choke on air.

"I'm glad you're happy, Gale. I am. But you're wrong, there's nothing between Peeta and I," I say shyly.

"What?" he almost laughs. "Why not? I mean, like I said, everyone thinks that you two are the best together. I see how you two can never be separated. You're kidding right?"

"No, we're just friends. That's it. Two really good best friends, but thanks for clearing things up, Gale. Maybe we can still be friends," I say, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, no problem. But really, I think you're in love with him, heck, I know you are. Go tell him. I think it will be good for you both. Go right now! I'm surprised you're not even with him right now," Gale presses.

"See, that's the problem. You're right, I am in love with him. Gosh, I'm so sappy right now, but he's gone."

"Gone? What do you mean, gone?" Gale questions.

"Peeta's been kidnapped. It's a long story, and I can't say anything until after we get him back and the court appearance once we catch the kidnappers. And I'm the cause of it," I groan in despair.

Gale looks surprised at me and quietly gasps in shock.

"That's terrible. You've got the cops involved right? I'm sorry to hear that. That means you have to tell him when you get him back," Gale says.

"Yes, the cops and detectives are involved. You're right Gale, I'm going to tell Peeta when he gets back," I say. "Thanks for talking with me. I've missed talking with you. Well, I got to go now. My mom's probably waiting for me at the front to take me to therapy. I'll see you around school. Bye," I say and take my book with me, waving goodbye and I check it out at the librarian's desk before rolling down the wheelchair ramp to where momma's waiting in our new wheelchair-friendly van.

* * *

With the help of Cinna, I strap on my braces that are on my calves and go up just past my knee. They're somewhat cushioned with plastic as well as metal so it has gears to move with my limbs.

Next I strap on a helmet to protect my head in case I fall on the ground, even though I wish I didn't have to, and I lean forward, putting all my weight on walker that Cinna has for me to use. It allows me to move around without having to worry about falling or getting hurt. It also is like a leader for me to make my feet follow.

My knees make an impact with the floor and I wince from the fall.

"You're supposed to stand and walk, not crawl, Katniss. Come on, stand up and hold your position," Cinna orders.

I nod and grasp the bars of the walker so tightly that my hands turn bright white and they start to shake. I take a deep breath and push myself up from the ground. It take a few minutes filled with many deep breaths, annoyed whines and lots of shaking limbs before I am standing up straight, panting like I have just ran twenty miles in less than a minute, which is impossible.

"Good, good. That's much more smoother than when I made you do this exercise last week. Come on, let's get you over to the middle of the room and then we can take a break," Cinna says, clapping his hands and walking behind me with some distance between us.

I nod and wipe the sweat off the side of my face on one of my old larger t-shirts that I wear when exercises. I take a deep breath and push my walker an inch in front of me. Stopping at that, I take my braced leg that is inside a running shoe of my left foot and shuffle it slightly ahead of where my right foot is.

I then move my right foot ahead, shuffling it like I did with the first one.

"Whoo. Okay, Katniss, you can do this. One footstep down, six more to go. You can do this. This is for Peeta," I say to myself, cheering myself on and giving myself a pep talk.

I close my eyes and I feel this surge of energy that I can do anything. And I use it.

Instead of pushing my walker ahead of me like I normally do, I lift my left foot up at the same time that I push my walker. Unfortunately, I am still very unbalanced and not stable enough to do that, so I start to fall down since I can't use my nerves to put my foot down on the ground again to regain my balance.

Cinna spots this and reaches his arms out to catch me from behind before I fall on my knees and bop my nose on the walker.

He holds me half in the air, me still half standing.

"Okay, you're okay. I've got you. I'm not going to let you fall. I want you to put your left foot down on the ground with your right foot. Okay? You're still doing good, Katniss," Cinna says kindly, holding onto my arms and waist in a respectable manner.

I nod and focus my thoughts on relaxing my nerves to place my stiff foot on the ground.

I soon feel a thud and I know that my foot is now on the ground.

Cinna lets go of me and I take another deep breath, starting again on my walk, this time, not going all dare devil.

After about fifteen, twenty minutes, I find myself in the middle of the room, my goal reached.

"Good job, Katniss! That's great progress! I think we can take a five minute break before going to the treadmill and working on moving your limbs a bit more. After, we'll do a few sit ups, and you'll be able to head home. Sound good?" Cinna says, bringing me to a comfy bench where I can relax for a little bit.

I take a sip of water and check my cell phone, though I already know that there's nothing going to be there.

Except there is something flashing on my phone.

It's not a message, but it's a phone call...and it's not on voice mail. With the name 'Peeta' flashing on the screen.

I gasp loudly and quickly reach for it, answering.

"Peeta?!" I say into the phone with emotion in my voice.

There's no answer. I should have known it was too good to be true.

But suddenly Peeta's voice comes into hearing.

"Katniss? I- I'm in some place in the Capitol...I don't know where I am. But they're changing my location very soon. I-I'm lost. I think I'm in this jail, underground? They're going to kill me. Then kill you Katniss. Don't worry about me. Keep yourself safe," Peeta says, though he sounds very distant.

"Oh my gosh, Peeta, you're still alive! Don't worry, someone will come for you. Everything will be okay. I'm just so glad to hear from you," I say.

"They're coming back. I gotta go, Katniss," Peeta says and hangs up.

"I love―" I start to say but I am cut off by a dial tone.

Immediately I remember the number to check what number the caller called you from and I dial it in, hoping that I'll be able to find exactly where Peeta called from.

_"We're sorry, but the number you are trying to reach is unidentified. Please hang up and try again,"_ the operator replies.

I groan in frustration.

Cinna walks out of his office and over to me.

"What was that about? I heard something about Peeta, correct?" Cinna asks.

"Yes, Peeta called! Something terrible is going to happen to him and me, but he wants me to forget him. I'm sorry Cinna, but I've got to go tell Fulvia and her crew as well as Peacekeeper Darius," I say.

"Alright, you go get Peeta back," Cinna says. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yes," I reply and put on my sweater since it's not too hot or too cold outside.

Momma waits in the car for me as I wheel myself in the chair lift of the car.

When I'm the car, I tell her about the phone call.

"I have to call Fulvia, since Peacekeeper Darius said that he'd already know about the phone call. Can we drive by there so they can get the recording from my phone and I can tell them about the call?" I ask.

Momma nods and drives there.

* * *

After telling Fulvia and her crew about the phone call as well as mentioning that Peeta said was willing to die in the call, including the time from our talk in the park, and giving Messalla my cell phone so he can transfer the phone call to their records, Cressida says that now they have a location and they know the risks now, all we can do is wait until they rescue him.

I don't know how long I can wait now.

* * *

**A/N: Well? What do you think? Regarding the last chapter: if there was any confusion, Katniss was the one who texted Peeta and he never replied. As well, the flashbacks were memories between her and Peeta that she was reliving.**

**Reviews, comments, questions, suggestions or feedback is welcome.**

**I am estimating about 2 more chapters left.**

**Looking forward to the next chapter! **

**Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chap 11

Wednesday, August 18, 2012

9:19 AM

* * *

**MID MAY**

It's been a few weeks since Peeta has called me and Cressida sent out a rescue group that includes her and Castor as well as Peacekeeper Darius.

I am working extra hard on my sit-ups and exercises to be able to walk, especially tonight to keep my mind off this big event going on at school.

Prom.

And nobody asked me to go, not that I would want to go with anyone other than Peeta, and that's not possible seeing as he is not found yet.

Gale insisted I go, but I don't want to go with him and Glimmer and be left all alone, because I know that there isn't going to be some Prince Charming like Peeta to come and save me from boredom.

"They're looking for him and he's their number one priority. I'm sure he'll be home before you know it," Cinna says.

"And he'll never forgive me for putting him in danger! Or what if he doesn't make it?! I'll always remember that it was my fault of his disappearance! And he'll never know that I love him!" I shout aloud.

Cinna just keeps silent.

"What if he is alright, forgives you and loves you?"

I turn around suddenly. That's not Cinna's voice.

There in the doorway stands a familiar muscular body with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Peeta!" I cry out in shock.

A wide smile adorns his bruised face.

He quickly walks over to me and I throw myself out of my walker and into his arms. I cling to him and cry into his shoulder as he lifts me up and holds me in the air against his chest, clinging to me and crying as well.

"My gosh, you're here! Are you okay? How are you here? What happened? Do you really mean everything?" I say between tears.

Peeta laughs through his tears, "Shh," he quiets me.

My sobs slowly start to quiet down.

"Come on, let's go sit over here," Peeta says, carrying me over to a bench where my water and towel are.

"W-what's going on?" I ask him again.

"None of it matters now. You'll find out on Monday; we're going to court now that when they rescued me, they captured the people in charge. I don't want to worry about what happened, but I want us to enjoy prom," Peeta says.

"What, you want to go to prom now?" I ask in surprise.

"Yes, I mean, I've been waiting forever to ask you, and now I definetely know I can go with you as a date since I've heard you say that you love me," Peeta replies with a smirk.

"You have? You still love me?" I ask.

"Of course, and absolutely. Always. And I'm sorry that I haven't been able to help you with your therapy like I promised. I feel terrible," Peeta says.

"Don't feel terrible. It's not your fault. Did I surprise you? I have to thank you for your persistance. I'm glad I'm doing this...I'm doing it for you, and okay, me too," I say.

Peeta smiles and kisses the top of my head.

"You think Cinna will let you finish your therapy early so we can make it to the prom?" Peeta asks me and Cinna.

Cinna nods.

"Hey, who said I'm going to prom with you?" I ask, suddenly serious.

Peeta's smile suddenly disappears and he looks taken aback.

"What? I thought we're going to prom," Peeta says.

"You never asked me," I reply.

Peeta realizes what I'm doing and then looks at me intently.

"Katniss Everdeen, will you do me the honour of attending the prom with me?" Peeta asks me with a hopeful smile.

"Yes Peeta, I'll go with you to prom. But I don't have a prom dress," I say.

"I'm glad, you were worrying me, and don't worry, I don't have a suit. We'll match with our non-prom outfits," Peeta chuckles.

"I can help you two with that, you know," Cinna suddenly says.

We turn and look at him.

"There are some nurses here who work in the same division as I do and they are quite familiar with wardrobe and fashion, as do I. I believe we can put together a prom outfit for both of you in time to go to prom. Give me a minute to page them down," Cinna says, surprising us both.

"Really? Thanks Cinna," Peeta and I both say as Cinna nods and heads over to his office.

Not five minutes later Cinna comes back with two female nurses, and one male nurse who has orange corkscrewed hair. Behind them, is a curly haired woman with three other nurses behind her.

"This is Venia, Octivia and Flavius. They are going to get you ready, Katniss. Peeta, this is Portia and her nurses. They are going to get you ready. Go ahead with Portia, Peeta," Cinna says as Peeta squeezes my hand and then follows Portia and her nurses through the door on the right side of the room.

Venia and Octivia pull me up from the bench and support me around my arms to help me get to an office on the other side of the room from where Peeta went.

They sit me down and as soon as Flavius enters the room, they all get to work. They start a bath for me in the special bathroom meant for disabled patients like me and I am put in the bath after I am out of my sweaty clothes.

Not long after my bath and I am dried, they help me into a pink dress with a waist band with little flowers on it, and a tulle skirt that goes to my knees.

It's not something that I'd normally wear, especially the colour, but I am warming up to the idea of it. They sit me down and while Flavius brushes my hair down in a curtain, Venia and Octivia place my leg braces on my legs and then lace up a pair of matching pink sneakers which are much more practical and comfy for my feet than heels.

They skip doing my make-up, which is Cinna's orders after he does a once-over of my appearance.

Cinna hands me a pair of metal canes which clasp around my wrists and will support my weight when I walk by myself.

"Go on, Peeta's waiting for you," Cinna says to me, sending me out of hiding.

I walk out of the office and find Peeta waiting for me, dressed in a black, handsome suit and a matching tie. His hair is jelled back a little, but it still looks like it normally does without jell, which is really nice.

There, standing behind him is both of our families, ready with cameras.

I chuckle and smile at Peeta who is gaping at my out and probably seeing me walk, slowly but still walking.

He puts his arms around my waist when I reach to where he stands and we turn and smile for both of our families cameras to remember this one day.

* * *

At the prom, we walk in together, Peeta keeping one arm tightly around my waist, somewhat protectively, somewhat possessively, and I can't help but wonder what this means now, since we both admitted that we love each other.

The rest of our grade at the prom is wide-eyed to see us. Some are surprised to see that Peeta's back and they welcome him back, others are shocked to see me actually walking which is a change from me in a wheelchair.

However, we ignore everyone.

Peeta walks me over to a dark little corner which reminds of the day that he took me home from the party and he unlatches my canes. He puts them aside, still holding onto my waist.

Just as he turns back to me, a new song starts playing throughout the hall, and Peeta holds me close to dance. Since it's a slow song, I wrap my arms around his neck, his hands on my waist, my head against his chest, just swaying together in one spot.

"Katniss?" Peeta suddenly says quietly in my ear.

"Yes?" I reply back softly.

"I really really love you, and you love me too, real or not real?" Peeta says, with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Real, you know that," I say.

"Good. Okay, so I've been meaning to ask you this since Valentine's day, and I'm hoping that your answer will change now..."

I look up into Peeta's ocean blue eyes that show love and adoration.

"W-will you be my girlfriend, Katniss?"

I gasp quietly at his question and he looks expectantly at me, worried that this question will change everything.

I smile and nod. "Yes, boyfriend," I reply, testing out the foreign word.

I've never been someone's girlfriend and I've never had a boyfriend, so I'm hoping I won't be terrible.

Peeta seems to read my mind. "You'll be great. Just be the way you are, Katniss. A strong survivor. That's what I love you for," he says.

"You stay just like you are, a kind, loving man that is too good for me. I want to freeze this moment, and live in it forever," I say smiling.

"We can now," Peeta says and leans his head down so he can kiss me.

* * *

**A/N: Well this is the second last chapter, however, I might break up the next and final chapter into two parts. If you guys want any one shots for this story, please give me your suggestions and I'll try to work on them. Reviews, comments, feedback, questions or suggestions are welcome. You can follow me on Twitter: istillwantotbe Tumblr: i-still-want-to-be-me Instagram: mellarky**

**Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chap 12

August-27-12

7:10 AM

* * *

**MONDAY AFTER PROM**

I'm meeting Peeta at the court house with my family shortly after nine this morning for the trial, hearing and judging of what happened with, who this criminal is, and were Peeta was. Which is pretty much what the heck happened overall.

Walking in there with my canes is still surprising to me as I head down the aisle way to where Peeta sits, chatting with Fulvia.

As I walk down, Peeta turns around at the sound of my canes clacking against the tile floor. He smiles to me, and my insides melt. I have to bite my lip from smiling in court since it's a silent ordeal. He chuckles.

Moving towards him like this suddenly triggers a thought in my mind which makes a blush rush to my cheeks. What if this was not a court, but a church? And I'm in white instead of my forest green dress with a sweater on top? What if this was Peeta's and my weddings?

I shake the thought out of my head. We just decided to be boyfriend girlfriend only a few days ago

"Hey," Peeta whispers quietly to me, helping me sit down beside him at the Plaintiff table.

"Hey," I reply.

I know that Peeta wants to kiss me, however it won't look very good for us in the court room.

I turn to Fulvia who's busy sorting through many papers which consist of all our information and evidence of the case. A few moments later, the judge, Judge Coin enters the court room and takes a seat in the head chair while we stand in respect.

One of the peacekeepers here walk over to Peeta, Fulvia and I with a Law Book, and hold it out to me first. I place my right hand on the book and hold my left hand mid-air, repeating the words that the peacekeeper says.

"I solemnly swear to promise to tell the truth and only the truth, so help me," I say while Peeta keeps a hold of me so I don't fall since non of my canes are touching the ground.

Once I'm done, Peeta has to swear on the book and so does Fulvia, then it moves to the defendants―Seneca Crane and some man with a white beard both wearing orange scrubs which state them as criminals.

The peacekeeper nods after the defendants swear on the book and Judge Coin begins the trial.

"Okay, so we have Ms. Katniss Everdeen and Mr. Peeta Mellark placing charges against Mr. Seneca Crane and Mr. Coriolanus Snow in regards to ransom notes, the possiblity of being involved with the death of the late Mrs. Katniss Everdeen, grandmother of one of the plaintiffs as well as attempted shooting, murder, involved in the accident which paralyzed Ms. Everdeen, until recently, and the kidnapping of Mr. Mellark, as discovered through investigation done by detectives affiliated with Mrs. Fulvia Cardew. Can I please call upon Ms. Everdeen to the witness' stand first?" Judge Coin asks.

I nod and with the help from Peeta, I stand up and when I am balanced on both of my canes, I walk over to the witness' stand and have a seat, waiting for a question from either the defendants' lawyer or Judge Coin.

Judge Coin directs the first question, or should I say statement.

"Please tell us your view of events, Ms. Everdeen," Coin says.

"Alright, your honour, so it starts like this," I start, and begin my whole spiel which I've recited many times before one last time, hopefully.

While speaking, I catch Peeta's eye on my and he smiles at me, assuring that I'm doing well.

Shortly after, I come to my conclusion, ending at the last comment from Peeta and then when I spoke with Fulvia's crew after Peeta's call.

"Any questions for Ms. Everdeen, Ms. Paylor?" Coin asks the defendants' lawyer.

Ms. Paylor begins to open her mouth, but quickly shuts it.

"No you honour," Ms. Paylor says.

Coin nods. "Alright, you may be seated, and I'd call upon Mr. Mellark," she says.

I stand up and walk back to my seat at the table as Peeta walks to the stand.

"Mr. Mellark, it says here you were involved in the shooting and the kidnapping. Could you please explain your view on it all?" Coin asks.

"Yes your honour. You see, on a rainy day, I had given Ms. Everdeen a ride home because she was still in a wheelchair. I was driving when she grabbed my arm and called out my name. I turned and at that moment, I saw this man, the one with the black beard, now I know as Seneca Crane, with a gun pointed at me from the road. I swerved quickly, and I drove down other streets to get away. There were a few other people around at that time, however, I don't know what they did after witnessing that," Peeta says, taking a breath and collecting his thoughts.

"Then the second time I saw this man was when he kidnapped me. Ms. Everdeen and I were at the art store and I was in one of the aisles when Mr. Crane placed a gun on my temple and then proceeded to choke me with his ar and lead me out of the store out a back exit. He tied me and blind folded me me up and we headed to a car and I couldn't get away. Just as we were driving away, I got a text from Ms. Everdeen as well as a phone call which I answered, unfortunately I couldn't say anything. We drove somewhere far away and when we reached our destination, I could see that we were in the Capitol of Panem, but it was only a glimpse when they were about to bring me out of the van and re-blindfold me.

"The next I could see was when I was inside a building which I presumed to be some Capitol building from seeing all these signs. Everyday I received the same treatment―a beating and questioning about the Rebellion. And every night at around the same time always, I received a text from Ms. Everdeen, however I was unable to type out a message with security watching my every movement. Finally one day when security level was low because of some breach and our location was going to be changed, so I was lucky enough to sneak in a phone call to Ms. Everdeen, giving her a final farewell and maybe dropping a hint at my current location," Peeta says.

I am so shocked at Peeta's view of things and now notice that Judge Coin is speaking again.

"We will now play your voice recording from the call," she says.

The recording plays throughout the court room and I am brought back to that moment when I felt so scared yet hopeful.

It ends and Coin turns to Peeta.

"What were some of the questions they were asking you?" Coin asks.

"They were asking if I knew the truth―about what truth, I would ask them, but they always would assume that I knew what they were talking about and I really didn't. I mean, I knew about the Rebellion―everyone knows about it, thought I don't know anything more about it than I've learned in school. They thought I knew information and top secret, confidential stuff and it was being passed down from family member to family member. They thought I was Katniss' husband because if they were watching us, they knew that we were always together, but I'm not, that's why they picked me, and I told them, I knew nothing, but they didn't believe me. Soon after I overheard them saying―them being Mr. Crane and Mr. Snow―that this 'game was getting old' and that they would just kill the family to hid the spreading of the truth, including me, so I just pretended that I knew the truth and told them lies that would satisfy them to stop them from going after Katniss and her family. It was just good timing that the detectives came to rescue me," Peeta concludes.

Coin nods and dismisses Peeta back to the spot beside me.

When he sits down, I reach for his hand to give him support without speaking.

Then Coin asks Seneca Crane to go to the witness' stand where he refuses to speak or make any comments regarding the case and to clear his name.

Coriolanus, on the other hand, charms Judge Coin by saying that they have nothing to do with what Peeta was talking about, and that he suggests that maybe Peeta wasn't all there when he saw who it was that kidnapped him, and maybe it was someone else who looked like the both of them.

"So what you're saying, Mr. Snow, is that those are not your initials on the note?" Fulvia asks aloud, handing the note I found to the peacekeepers who hand it to Coin.

"Well―uh, there are many other people with my initials, so it can't possibly be me," Snow says.

"But if your DNA matches, along with your partnership with Mr. Crane, and you being the only C.S. who works with him, then there's no other logical explanation, Mr. Snow. Now, what do you have to say to that?" Fulvia retorts.

Snow stays quiet and doesn't even make eye contact.

"No further questions, your honour," Fulvia finally says and she sits down, shuffling through more papers.

Coin then dismisses Snow, asking Ms. Paylor if she has anything to say, but she doesn't. So, Coin asks Fulvia to give an insight on what she found from all the information and clues Peeta and I have given.

"Thank you, your honour. After months of researching about the information given, and research done about the background of Mr. Crane and Mr. Snow, I have concluded that Snow was a part of the anti-Rebellion which occurred twenty years ago in two months. After find out information, there was an event that not many people know about which involved the death of many citizens of Panem. It happened that Ms. Everdeen's grandparents were witnesses of the massacre which highly involved Mr. Snow and Mr. Crane was involved in the present situation. Her grandparents weren't supposed to see the massacre as well as they have been sought after, questioning from many news companies.

"This is what I have discovered. I have an idea of why Crane and Snow are going after Ms. Everdeen and Mr. Mellark. Since Ms. Everdeen was close to her grandparents, there was the possibility of information transfer and the spilling of the news. So they tried to get 'rid' of anyone who might have received information," Fulvia concludes.

I gasp suddenly. I never knew anything about a massacre or even that my grandparents had a part in it.

Peeta squeezes my hand, trying to make me strong.

Coin's eyebrows raise at this information and hypothesis.

"Interesting. And Ms. Everdeen, do you know anything about the massacre?" Coin asks me.

"No, which means Peeta doesn't know either," I say.

"Okay. What about you two, Mr. and Mrs. Everdeen? And you, the youngest Everdeen?" she calls out to the jury.

My parents and Prim shake their head 'no' to knowing information regarding the massacre.

Coin contemplates this and then makes an announcement.

"I'm calling a recess, however I would like to speak with Mrs. Cardew," she says and bangs her gavel.

Peeta stands up and helps me out of my seat and we exit the court room and head to a little hallway where we sit down beside each other silently, enjoying each other's company.

"Katniss, what do you want from this court thing? Do you want to get back your grandparents? Because you want justice? Because you want it known that you almost got killed and I got kidnapped? I mean, I know why, but are you going to be happy?" Peeta asks suddenly. "If that makes any sense."

I look over at him, unsure of what to say. I never thought about that before.

"Because your grandparents won't come back if they get charged. Will you truly be happier than you are now, or will it make you miserable because you still don't get anything back," Peeta continues.

I don't look at him now.

"If you're doing this because you're tired of getting manipulated and if this is for the death of so many innocent people that I bet your grandparents were trying to help, then that's understandable. But if you're doing it to try and get back everything before all the horrible events happened, then you should stop and think. Do you really want this? Because maybe better things have happened from all of this. And even more great things are going to become of it. If you know what I mean," Peeta finally says with a tired breath.

I still don't reply.

"Come on, they're calling everyone back into court. Let's go find out the verdict," Peeta says, helping me up.

We walk slowly back to the court room, unfortunately holding hands. I guess Peeta really wants to know the answer.

I sigh and sit down when Coin asks us to.

"Alright, I found out some very interesting information about the massacre, and indeed Snow was the leader in this event and Crane was the pawn in the operation. As well as, the late Mr. and Mrs. Everdeen had a major role, helping save the citizens, unfortunately not all were saved and these were the ones Ms. Everdeen's grandparents had witnessed the deaths of. Now, if the jury could just vote if the defendant should be guilty and sent to jail on the counts of massacre murder, many murders which have evidence of them, as well as blackmailing and kidnapping along with attempted murder, or not. Start now," Coin says and the jury―except my family and Peeta's―votes.

Not long after, Judge Coin asks us all to stand to receive the verdict.

"Alright, in the end, Mr. Crane and Mr. Snow are both guilty for the reasons previously listed. They are both going to be sent to jail for twenty years each with no parole. Thank you to the jury for their time, and case closed," Coin says, banging her gavel.

I walk out behind Peeta after we both thank Fulvia for representing us in this case.

Peeta doesn't speak with me after the court appearance. I need to talk with him about what he said.

My parents and Prim wait to give me a hug, so I head over to them first.

"Come on, Katniss, let's go home," papa says, leading the way out.

"Actually, I need to go see Peeta. He'll give me a ride home," I say, hoping that'll actually happen.

I quickly walk down the same hallway I saw Peeta leave down and spot him at his car, talking to his parents who took a different vehicle than him.

I reach his car and I greet his parents.

They leave a moment later and Peeta looks at me.

"What?" he asks.

"Don't ignore me. You're right. They won't come back. And I can't change anything. And I don't think I would change anything anyways. Because that would mean maybe never meeting you. And I can't afford to think like that. But I am glad that maybe no one else will have to deal with a massacre from them and all that we've had to endure. I'm sorry that you were dragged into this mess. It's not meant for you," I say.

"But I want to help you through it. I don't care, because it got me here, and I would never trade where we are for anything else. Come on, let's go for a drive," Peeta says.

We get in his Thunderbird and before Peeta starts the car, he pulls out something from his car console.

It's a small rectangular jewelry box.

I gasp. "Peeta, you didn't have to get me anything, I mean―" I start saying.

"Shh, this is your Happy Belated Birthday present. I got it a while ago, and I meant to give it to you on your birthday, but I hadn't brought back to District Twelve yet," Peeta says opening the box.

Inside is a necklace with a small pearl as well as a bigger translucent pearl that's been carved into and is on a simple black chain. In the bigger pearl at the top looks as if there is a light shining through it, making it glow.

"Oh my―Peeta! This is gorgeous! I love it. Thank you. But I can't take it. I mean, I haven't gotten you a present yet and―"

Peeta silences me by pressing his lips upon mine.

While we kiss, I feel him moving his fingers behind my neck.

I suddenly feel something cold around my neck and at the same time, we both pull back from the kiss.

"Keep it," Peeta says breathlessly. "It's yours. And anyways, my birthday isn't till October. Lots of time in between. Now, do you love me?"

* * *

"I do," I say, looking at Peeta who stands across from me in a handsome tux.

"I do too," Peeta says as well, smiling and I blush in my vintage lacy white wedding dress.

Peeta places a simple pearl ring on my left hand and I place a silver thick band on his left hand.

Then the minister announces that we are husband and wife and tells Peeta to kiss the bride.

He does.

We kiss.

We break away for a moment.

"You love me, real or not real?" he asks me.

And I tell him,

"Real."

* * *

**A/N: Well, We are done STRONGER. **

**Just a little background information.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games and all its characters, I own the plot, however the story idea is not all mine.**

**The story idea came to me when I read an article in my local paper about a woman who was in a car accident and she was a paraplegic. She could not walk. She was going to get married, so she went to a special hospital where she did lots of therapy, with the support of her fiancé, learned to walk again. And was able to walk down the aisle on her wedding day. Just like Katniss did in this story but for Prom and her Wedding. **

**The starting idea was then changed drastically to make it into this story that I wrote.**

**I will be taking a break from writing on here, however, I have a few story ideas for the next time I have free time in my upcoming busy schedule.**

**I hope you enjoyed Stronger, and if you are looking for other stories by me, check my profile. **

**You can either follow me as an author or follow on tumblr: i-still-want-to-be-me or twitter: istillwantotbe to get updates from me on future stories, and cool stuff.**

**I will be posting pictures of the necklace, ring, and the dress that Katniss wore to Prom.**

**I would love to hear your final thoughts on the story/chapter, so please review!**

**Thanks again for all your support and alerts and reviews, they made my day!**

**Farewell for now!**

**i-still-want-to-be-me**


End file.
